


Hit Him Where It Hurts

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair breaks Dean the only way he know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Him Where It Hurts

Alastair approached Dean slowly. "Well, how are you my son, ready to yes to our little deal?" Dean glared hard. "Every day you ask and every day I the same thing, you getting hard of hearing in your old age Alastair?" Alastair laughed, "I thought you might say that, actually you could say I was hoping you would." Dean's followed the demon as much as he could. "We are going to have a lot of fun now Dean." Alastair laughed as their surroundings changed.

Dean dropped to the ground and looked around. "Alastair, where are you, ya bastard." Dean moved around carefully. He was in what looked like any old house. It was tasteful in its design but not overdone. It felt very comfortable but Dean couldn't put his finger on it. "I know you're here, bad move letting me out of my chains, just wait till I find ya." Something shifted behind a large door.

Dean smirked, "Not your best hiding place, you really are getting senile." Dean slide the door open revealing what looked like a simple kitchen. Dean's eyes shifted wildly looking for any movement. A crash was heard in what looked like a pantry. “Really Alastair, you are resulting to hiding?" He said quietly, Dean moved slowly to the same storage room, he lent back and pounced, his body crashed into a smaller one. The body struggled against him as he tried to restrain it. Dean fought back, confusion clouding his mind as to why Alastair wasn't disappearing.

Dean finally got the upper hand and pinned the body to the ground. He looked up with a smirk only to come face to face with the surprised expression of his little brother Sam. Dean's eyes widened. "Sam?" He's eyes traveled over the body under him. "Yes, now can you get off me, we are actually staying in a real house and I want to relish it and make pancakes for you, I was trying to find the flour before you attacked me."

 Dean let go of Sam like the young boy was on fire. Sam smiled and stood up. “Thanks, now go sit down, Dad is still gone for a few hours and I don't want him to have any of my awesome pancakes." Dean let out a small smile and sat at the kitchen table. It wasn't long until Dean had a large stack of pancakes in front of him. He smiled up at his brother, "Thanks Sammy." Sam sat smiled and sat down. "Anything for you, Dean." Sam sat in silence as Dean ate only speaking as his brother was finishing up. “We have to go visit Mom's grave today."

Dean choked on his last piece of pancake. “W-what?" Sam smiled eerily big. "We are visiting Mommy today." Dean shifted back slightly. "I don't want to, Sammy." Sam's face fell, "But Dean, you promised." Dean turned to glare at his younger brother. "I said no Sammy" Sam's face twisted in anger. "Why not?" Dean scowled “I don't want to!" Sam laughed coldly. "You mean like how I didn't want to go on the hunt with you, you know the one that killed Jessica."

Dean's body stiffened. "What did you say?" Sam's voice rang out coldly. "It was your fault; if I hadn't left she would still be alive." Dean's eye's clenched shut. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt." Dean shuddered at the memory. “You didn't care about her, all you cared about was yourself and your loneliness, you never care about anyone else!"

Dean jolted up. "That's not true, I care about you Sammy, and you know this." Sam glared “No you don't, you came back, you crushed my last hope of a normal life, and it’s your fault!" Dean reeled back as if hit. "I needed help." Sam sneered " No you didn't, you were lonely and it scared you, so you let an innocent die, you are always willing to let an innocent die so you can have what you want." Sam's eyes bore into Dean. "You took everything thing away from me, it's your fault, it will always be your fault I can't be with the one I love and be normal."

Dean covered his ears trying to block out the words. He felt the wood underneath his feet move as Sam moved close. Sam stared at Dean as if he was one of the monsters they fought. "You are to blame and I can never forgive you for that." Swiftly kicking Dean in the legs, Sam watched with no emotions as his older brother crumpled to the ground. "It's your fault!" Sam punctuated the words with a kick to the stomach. "I was normal!" Another kick this time to the head. "I was happy!" a punch to the stomach. "I was in love and you ruined it!" Another kick, Dean coughed. "Sammy stop, I'm sorry?" Sammy kicked him hard again in the stomach. "Stop saying you're sorry, you can't fix it anyways."

Dean stared up at his brother as his face shifted and Alastair's face replaced it. "You can never fix it Dean, you can however take all that tension away, I can help you, just say yes." Dean stared at the demon through his swollen eye and nodded his head slowly. Alastair smiled slowly. "Good, I had hoped that little show would have pursued you." Alastair reached down, healing the young man. "Let's go relieve some of that stress, shall we?" Dean nodded again and followed the demon, his blank eyes staring ahead.


End file.
